Purpose of this study is to gain a greater understanding of the relationship between video-based culturally sensitive health-related messages and cervical cancer screening knowledge, attitudes and compliance behavior among Thai women in Southern California. A communication intervention in the form of an entertainment-education (EE) video embedded within a health education program will be field tested. The seven-minute, Thai-language video will be in a soap-opera format using Thai actors and actresses. Building on the successful EE communication strategy and social modeling theory, the video will demonstrate positive and negative role models. Characters will discuss facts and misinformation about cervical cancer and cervical cancer screening, the cancer's association with sexually promiscuous behavior and sexually transmitted diseases, and barriers to screening including women's reluctance toward and discomfort about getting a Pap smear. Both Lewinian theory in group dynamics and the concept of parasocial interaction (interaction between audience members and television role models) will guide the health educator's discussion and interaction with subjects after they view the video. Four hundred Thai women, ages 20+ will be recruited in various locations throughout the Los Angeles area, including Thai temples, markets, workplaces, and other community sites, and randomly assigned to two groups: Group #1 will receive a pretest survey, see the video and participate in an interpersonal and Q/A discussion with the educator and receive a post-test survey. Group #2, the control group, will receive a pre-test survey for baseline data and have no intervention. Subjects in both groups will receive a follow-up questionnaire in six months personally administered by the educator. Statistical significance of the differences in mean change scores for the groups will be calculated by t-tests, using an alpha of 5 percent. Results from this study will inform future video-based education efforts, particularly focused on small, "harder to reach" populations across the U.S.